The present application proposes development of a computer-assisted program, called the "ASI Consultant." Despite recognition that it is important to assess and address the multidimensional problems of addicted clients, counselors do not adequately or regularly do so. The Addiction Severity index (ASI) provides a reliable and valid assessment of problem severity for addicted clients along with problem severity in five areas of functioning often adversely affected by problematic substance use: legal, employment, psychiatric, family and social, and medical. Building on the previous work developing a computerized, multimedia version of the ASI, the ASI-MV, the ASI Consultant will provide a multimedia, interactive program with follow-up questions and psychoeducational interventions to clients with problems identified by the ASI-MV. Data can be imported in provider-focused software that automatically integrates information on ancillary ASI problem areas into editable treatment planning and psychosocial report templates. The provider program also has Resource, FAQs, and Help modules. Phase I focused the product concept and produced two demo CD-ROMs that underwent acceptance testing. Phase II would consist of production of the final program and a field test of the effectiveness of the program to increase target services and enhance outcomes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. Treatment facilities are increasingly expected to comply with high standards of assessment and tx planning. The ASI is increasingly seen as the "gold standard" of substance abuse assessment, and is mandated by 20 states. The ASI Consultant would be of interest to agency directors who need to meet the demands of managed care companies, gov. agencies and employers who use systematic assessments and integrate the data into treatment planning. The link between this product and the ASI-MV will enhance its dissemination and commercial sales. Facilities required to make use of the ASI would be eager to purchase materials that have a demonstrated ability to help them enhance outcomes on the measure.